JUST BESTIES?
by TMIshadowhunter25
Summary: Clary and Jace have been best friends for years but what happens when the4y realise they like each other. After a Horrible accident will Clary get coser to Jace or push him L HUMAN, REGULAR UPDATES K second fanfic SUMMARY SUCKS!
1. MEETING NEW FRIENDS:1

**THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE REGULARYLY. SOORY ABOUT BAD GRAMMER. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!**

**ENJOY AND REVEIW!**

CLARY POV age 8

The wet grass tickled my feet as I ran as fast as I could to get Sebastian. Jonathon was older and faster so I thought it would be easier to get Sebbie.

"YOUR IT!"I scream as I jab him in the arm and turn around. I start running to where Jonny was. He would always protect me!

"NO FAIR!"Sebastian shouts at me. He never liked getting it, especially when I got him, but today he was really angry. There was a new boy at school that most the girls likes. He was quiet and cute with a shy smile and bright blue eyes according to the girls I overheard when mum was picking him up. Sebbie get jealous and hit him when he didn't do anything. He got but in restricted and dad was really mad at him. He picked up the brick next to his foot and lobbed it in my direction. Thank god someone, who had probably heard the shouting, pushed me out of the way. it would have hit me square in the head.

"CLARY!" Jon screamed as I hit the floor. I landed on my hands and knees. They were grazed an there was green against my pale skin from the grass. It wasn't bleeding but it stung. I look up to see a fairly tall boy, around a year older than me, with blond hair, golden eyes and a pitiful look. " I'm so sorry but that brick was going to hit you,"He said. he looks sincere to. Jon ran up to me and picked me up. "are you okay Clary?" he asked me in his big-brother-over-protective-mode voice. I nod making my red curls bounce up and down around my head. he puts me on the ground and I dust off my blue shorts even though they weren't really dirty.

"I'm Jace," said the golden boy.

"Thank you Jace for pushing Clary out of the way- well... you know what I mean." he said "I'm Jonathon, This is Clarissa," he stopped at my glare "Sorry, Clary, and that crap bag(he pointed to Sebastian) is Sebastian." Said Jon with a smile.

"Jonathan! Mind your language!" Mummy strode across the lawn with her usually long, strong strides. She didn't look happy. The back door slammed shut as she got close to us. Her gaze went over Jace and... Two other people behind him i didn't notice before. She wasnt upset with Jonathon even though she normally would be but my oldest brother through a brick at me so i think she would let Jon slide.

"You," she said glaring at Sebastian," go to your room now!" He quietly shuffled to to the back door and slammed it shut. " Are you alright sweetie?" She asked me. I nod again. With a quick hi to Jace and his friends she went back to the house. From the doorway she shouted to us that dinner would be ready but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring at the the yellow butterfly fluttering over Jaces head.

"Do you guys want to play tag?" Jonathon asked the others and me. We all nod. i knew this was going to be fun!

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE REVEIW IF U LIKE IT. I WILL ULDATE SOON➰**


	2. MORE FUN!:2

**I WAS BORED SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPPIE! Thank you to the 8 followers and the 2 favorites. I know im not a good writer but im bored... so yeah. I DON'T CARE IF ITS A BAD REVIEW AND I WOULD LOVE A GOOD REVIEW. JACE AND SEB AND JON POV IF I GET 2 REVIEWS! YES IM DESPERATE BUT I DON'T CARE!**

**THANK YOU TO: freecleo0(who does the best stories) FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I OWN NOTHING...YET!**

JACE POV- SAME DAY AS LAST CHAPTER

Me,Alec and Izzy were all really bored and the new neighbors had just moved in. We hadn't seen them yet but we saw the delivery truck there. They owned the huge farm next to ours. We went for a walk on the dirt path next to the fence. We normally walked here.

Izzy and Alec are such slow walker that I could be them if i had a blindfolded on and was carrying a duck( which i never would). I ran ahead to the fence line. The new family was outside playing a game on the grass.

There was a girl. Who had the brightest red hair I have ever seen. She had emerald green eyes and she also had freckles around her nose. She had small facial features and was different to other girls. She didn't care about her hair, which was in a tangled, curly mess down her back. It went down just part to her shoulders. There were two older boys which were probably her brothers. One of the boys had white hair and green eyes. He looked at her like her would destroy the world for her(AN. NOT AS LITERALLY AS THE BOOK). The other boy had even brighter hair and black eyes that looked like they cold freeze your soul.

The small girl turned and ran towards the black eyed boy and ran after him. He didn't notice. He was looking at me. Izzy and Alec joined me watching them behind a tree. He turned his head to the girl and started running but it was too late. She touched his elbow and yelled out " YOUR IT" It was in a loud voice but you could tell she didn't normally speak up.

His face changed with anger and you could tell it scared her. I don't blame her. It scared me(but then again im scared of ducks). She started running to the other boy who was talking to blacked eyed scary man. " its okay Sebastian, its just a game." Sebastian let out a growl and picked up the rock near his feet.

I was wrong. It wasn't a rock- it was a brick. He trough it perfectly at her. It was going toward her head at a horribly fast speed. Before i knew what i was doing i was over the fence and pushing the smaller girl, who had stopped and was just staring at it, as gently as i could(which wasn't that gently) to the green grass. The brick hit the floor and she looked up at me. Fear was in her eyes and I had made her scrap her knees.

Her brother ran up to he. And started saying, what I guess her names is,Clarissa. After saying thank your to me he asked if we(Izzy and Alec had come up behind me) would like to play IT with us after their mum had come and told them that dinner would be soon and that Sebastian had to go inside and was grounded.

CLARY POV- 3 DAYS LATER

We all meet up every day after school on the back lawn just over the fence. we lived on a small farm fairly close to the city. Jace, Izzy(his sister), and Alec(his brother) and max( his other brother who doesn't come over) all live next door.

On the other side of the fence there's and area that no one owns, which is were we hang out, is just green grass for around 12 minutes each way if you walk fairly fast. Their were trees on the otherside which we didn't go Near(they looked creepy). We are only stay were they can see the fence, or they would all get in trouble.

Jace's (adopted) dad works away and their mum has to look after max. It takes me around 10 minutes to reach to fence( which is like for ever to little kids). Isabelle, Jon, My school friend Simon, Alec, Jace and Sebastian, are all sitting in a circle together. I run up to them and sit between Jon and Izzy. Jon was almost 12 and in year 6 with Alec. They were in the same class. Their teacher, Hodge, gave them lots of homework and Alec normally stayed later so they could work together.

Seb was in year 7 next to Jon's class. Izzy, Simon and me were all in the same class but Jace was in the class next door.

In clockwise order it went me, Joh, Alec, Simon, Seb, Jace, Izzy then back to me. These were our normal seats." Hi," I say to the group. I get a chorus of hi's and hellos. I notice Simon staring at Izzy and Izzy staring at Seb(GROSS)."So whose it I ask enthusiastically. Jace shrugs and Alec frowns. He doesn't like being it. Izzy's hand shoots into the air as she shouts"ME!".

We all get up and run to the other side of the "boundary". I hide myself behind Jon. Me puts his hands back and holds my shoulders as I peek around him to see Izzy. She is standing up and brushing off the grass from her pants. She looks at us and smiles. Jace is behind her. Wide eyed and quiet. He was quiet and strategic...or so he taught.

Izzy whirled around and ran after him as he ran around her and towards us. We all start laughing(some of us giggling). I run away from the group and hide near the fence. there were stones alined with the fence. Also there were mini tree planted which were great to hide behind. I wait till no ones looking and duck (AN. HEHEHE DUCK) behind one. After a few minutes my breath has settled down and I'm only giggling silently. After a few minutes a giggling Jace runs to the tree next to the one I'm behind. He sees me and smiles. We both look behind the tree tI see Izzy grinning at us. "I see you guys!" Izzy screams to us with a huge smile on her face. She runs towards us as we burst in to giggles and run the opposite way to where everyone else is.

THIS IS THE BIGGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITEN YET. I WILL UPDATE MONDAY MOST LIKELY. MAYBE TOMORROW BECAUSE IM BUSY WITH A SCHOOL SOCIAL. UPDATE FOR A EVEN MORE RECENT UPDATE. EVEN IF ITS A BAD REVIEW INDONT CARE. A REVEIW IS A REVIEW. I HOPE YOU EMJOYED THIS STORY! ➰


	3. BORED?:3

**SORRY I HAVEN'T DONE AN UPDATE IN 5 DAYS BUT I HAD A SCHOOL THINGY ON AND I WAS REALLY BUSY ON THE WEEKEND AT MY DADS AND HE DOESN'T HAVE WIFI. FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM. MY EMAILS OR hayleyspencer62. ALSO I SHIP ME AND REECE!**

**THANK YOU TO: therealclary FOR YOU REVIEW THAT MADE ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER FASTER THAN I NORMALLY WOULD.**

**I WILL DO A SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS.**

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING AND ALL WRITES GO TO CASSANDRA CLARE EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT. ALSO IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE JACE IS LEMME KNOW SO I CAN HAVE HIM. ALSO I WANT THE NAME OF THE SHOP MAGNUS GETS HIS GLITTER FROM.**

Clary POV 4 weeks later

We were in the circle waiting for Izzy, Max and one of Jonathon's(and Alec's) friend. The grass was still bright green and the smell of rain was in the air,even though there were no curly,red hair flowed down my back as Izzy arrived with Max,who ran up to Jace so he could sit next to him. It was so cute. A boy who had wide cat looking eyes and looked like he had glitter in his hair arrived and sat between Jon and Alec.

I was next to Izzy and we were talking about shoes when someone said they were bored. This was the first time someone had said it and we were all shocked. We turned to look at the culprit...Sebastian.

Now was the fun part. Everyone said a game they wanted to play in a circle and we would all choose one at the end.

Simon: Chasy (*sarcasm* so original)

Sebastian: Obstacle course

Jon: Anything(not a game)

Magnus: dress ups ( got a smile from Izzy)

Alec: I don't mind

Jace: sword fight ( toy sword)

Max: uuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

ME: cartwheel competition.

"Yes, I love that game." said Izzy clapping her hands. Magnus and Simon agreed. So did Max and Jonathon. **(AN. i know its a girly game but Clary taught most of them.)**

"Teams or no?"I ask ready to play. I got a bunch of im in *insert name heres* team. We agree to get practice time so we would have 3 people at the front, 3 at the back and 3 on the side. We had 15 minutes and to make it fair we had team captains. The best at cartwheels were leaders and went to the area. Team members went to a team leader when they knew who they wanted to go to as team leader.

The teams were this:

**IZZY, Simon and Sebastian.-front**

**MAGNUS, Alec and Jon.-back**

**ME, Jace and Max.-side.**

Jace was fairly good and abnormally graceful. Max war really good after a few tumbles, which we laughed at once we knew he was okay. And I was absolutely perfect except my hair kept getting in my face. Max suggested that i tied it up but i said no. Jace told me to and that i would look awesome if i did. Getting a compliment from him made me feel funny. I decided to but it felt weird.  
"COMPETITION TIME!"screamed Izzy. We made our way to the back.\

**THIS WAS JUST A FUN CHAPTER WHILE THEY ARE LITTLE. IN A FEW CHAPTERS IT WILL GET MORE SERIOUS. THERE WILL BE CLACE IN AROUND 7 CHAPTERS. I WILL UPDATE SOON. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT ON HERE AND REVIEW AND READ YOUR STORYS. THX**

**AGES(NOT ACCURECT FROM BOOKS)**

**CLARY-8**

**JACE-9(JUST TRUNED)**

**IZZY-8**

**SIMON-8  
**

**ALEC-12**

**JON-12**

**MAGNUS-12(DEFIANTLY NOT AS ACCURATE AS THE BOOK)**

**SEB-13**

**MAX-6(HES SUPPOSED TO BE 4 BUT WHAT 4 YEAR OLD CA DO PERFECT CARTWHEELS?)**


	4. TROUBLE:4

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! SORRY ITS NOT VERY GOOD BUT IM ONLY 13...SO YEAH.**

**THANK YOU TO:awesome2extreme for your wonderful reviews. Thanks to you I'm going to keep updating.**

**CLARY POV**

Long story short- we won. We spent the rest of the afternoon doing cartwheels and handstands till Jace, Izzy, Alec, Max, Magnus and Simon had to go home. Simon and Magnus lived just down the road right next to each other.

Me and Jonathon walked to the fence after saying good bye to our friends. Sebastian was going more slowly as if he dreaded being home. I think he felt lonely with just us.

Jon opened the gate and we entered the backyard; Seb with a sigh.

"What's wrong Seb?" I ask him. He just shook his head slowly. After a few minutes we made our way into the house. Father was at the front door and he sure wasn't happy.

"Where have you been," he asked as we walked along the footpath towards him. He knew we had friends we visited but we never told him we went there often. Only Tuesdays when mum and him weren't home.

"We were bored so we went for a walk," Jon told him. We knew he could always tell when we were lying and we would get in huge trouble but it was better than telling the truth. Father looked at me since I was the easiest to tell. I just smile and nod my head vigorously. Lastly father looks at Sebastian and I suddenly feel very worried.

Sebastian looks away from fathers eyes to the flowers on the other side of the yard. He closes them and takes a deep breath. " LIARS!" father yells so loud that I flinch. He looks at us. " Boys, inside now," he tells them. They both look at me.

Sebastian lowers his head and walks inside, while Jonathon just stands there. He folded his arms and looks at father. "Now Jonathon, be a good little boy. You wouldn't want to get in trouble." Said father.

That took it to far. Jon hated being called a little kid. "Jon go. I will be alright." I mouth to him so father cant hear. Jon looks at me. With a sigh he walks back inside but not without saying a very bad swear word. Father looked shocked and glared at Jon through the screen door.

Jon walks of toward the spare room once father tears around to me. I see Jon's face appear in the corner of the window of the spare bedroom out of father vision.

"You little ***BAD WORD*.** Just like your mother," he said with a look of absolute disgust.

"Where's mummy!" I demand in a tone I would never use to anyone but he was being a big meanie poo.

"she's gone on a work trip again that ungrateful little ***EXTREMELY BAD WORD I HAVENT** **HEARD OF***," he said glaring at me like I just spat on his pearly white shoes.

" NO SHES NOT!" I yell at him with the top of my lungs. Now he was really mad. He reached out and hit my face so hard that I don't feel anything except the pounding in my head, the tears going down the side of my face and the grass I have fallen onto after he slapped me.

**SORRY ITS NOT VERY WRONG AND I HAVENT UPDATES IN A WHILE BUT IVE ONLY HAD 4 REVIEWS AND 2 OF THOSE WERE THE SAME PERSON. NOT THAT IM NOT GRATEFUL. I THANK THEM VERY MUCH. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE AGIAN VERY SOON. I WILL GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALLL REVIEWS WHO REVIEW ON MY STORYS. **

**SORRY MY STORYS ARENT VERY GOOD BUT IM TRYING!**


	5. HIDING:5

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE 7 WONDERFUL UPDATERS WHO UPDATED. THANKS TO YOU GUYS IM UPDATING WAY EARLIER,**

** EVEN THOUGH THIS PROBER****LY WON'****T BE FINISHED TILL TOMORROW.**

**THANKS TO:**

**TessaRse - for a wonderful review.**

**CLAVEHERONDALE4EVER - for a great username and a great review.**

**- for a fantastic review.**

**Daire123- for making me want to review faster and giving me some great story ideas.**

**4-feargodalone-6-thank you for a good review.**

**SJ 1997- for some good story ideas and a wonderful review.**

**awesome2extreme- for the 3 WONDERFUL reviews you have given me and for enjoying my story.**

**ENJOY **

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**JON POV**

HE PUNCHED HER IN THE FACE! Dad punched an 8-year-old in the face. I run out the room with my heart pounding inside my chest. Dad was inside, standing just in front of the door.

"Its locked so don't bother. Also Seb has locked every door, every window, every possible access to her or her to us," He said the second he saw me enter the room. I ran straight here so I don't know when he gave Sebastian the orders, but that didn't matter now.

"Where is she!" I shout at him.

"Outside, where I left her," He says and then the smug (insert bad word here) smiled and laughed.

"You liar! Where is she? Where is mom?" I scream at him so loud that my throat hurts and even he looks shocked. I feel hot tears pouring down my face but I don't care.

I turn and walk down the half to find Seb and get some answers.

**JACE POV**

EER! Parents are so frustrating, and she wasn't even my parent.

I was adopted when I was 5 after my dad was in a car accident and my mother killed herself. I was told they had gone to a far away land where I could meet them one day by a man around the age of 32 and I told him that was a load of bullcrap and asked him if they had died.

I was really upset and cried for around 16 hours straight until I realised crying didn't make it any better.

Maryse and Robert adopted me and we all moved onto the farm. Alec and Izzy didn't like me at first, well Alec doesn't like anyone. Alec was 8 and Izzy was 4. Max was almost 3 and loved me more than anyone for some reason.

Maryse was always nice to me but she was so frustrating sometimes. We were all eating dinner and we were all almost finished.

I had only my broccoli left and the others were all finished and ran of to get mango ice-creams. Maryse made me eat the horrible disgusting green thing that should be classified as poison instead of a vegetable. And when I finished my "vegetable" there was no more ice-creams left and I love mangoes.

I wasn't happy so I ran out of the house to go for a walk. Maybe I could go and find Jon and talk to him for a while. He was always a great friend.

I was near the gate Clary's, Jon's and Seb's house. Their dad wouldn't be back yet. I raise my hand to open the gate when I hear a scream. It sounded like a girl screaming at someone even though I couldn't tell what she was saying.

I hear another scream but this one didn't have any words. I hear a door slam shut and some shouting inside. I open the gate to see Clary fallen on the concrete.

My heart started pounding faster as I run across the damp grass to get to her. I knelt down to her getting grass stains on my jeans. Maryse will kill me but that doesn't matter.

She was okay, thank god. It looked like that crap bag punched her in the face. She has a bruise starting to form on her cheek and her lip and cheek was bleeding. She also had tears running down her face and I don't blame her.

"Hey its okay," I tell in a soothingly after she jumped when I touched her back.

"Its okay, its me," I say to her. She gasped and sat up a little to look at me. She was laying on her side and looked pale. Well she was always pale, but she was paler than normal.

"Come on we've got to hide for now and you can tell me what happened," I tell her quietly and slowly so she can hear me. She nodded and I hold her arm and place a hand on her back.

I help her stand up but she's swaying quiet a lot so I decided to keep hold of her.

I take her to the gate and take her outside it. She leans onto it taking heavy breaths and slowly she slide down the walk until she was sitting on the floor. She put her hand up to her face where she got hit.

"CLARISSA!" a man shouted from the direction of her house.

"Dad," Clary whispered. "He did this," pointing to her cheek where she got hit. My eyes widen with shock. I hear his footsteps getting closer and him saying:

"Clarissa, I wont hurt you,".

Clary looked panicked and worried. I sit down in front of her and mouth "Its going to be okay," so her dad can't hear me. She nods and I reach out to grab her arm. "Come on,"I whisper quietly to her. She lets out a small groan which I can barely hear and let's me help her to her feet.

She may be 3 months younger than me but I can easily carry/drag her. There's no where to go with out him being able to find us. No where to hide for ages and with he walking slowly and me helping her we would get anywhere for at least an hour and he would have found us by now.

There was a shed just in my view which none of us have ever noticed. We normally go right of the gate not left.

"Come on, I know where we can hide," I tell her.

"Where?" She asks.

Just ahead. DO you think you can walk?".

She nods again and I slowly let go of her just in case. She stumbled a little but she was stable enough to walk. She smiles reassuringly at me before we keep walking. Once we reach the shed a run a little bit ahead to check if there's anything inside. Only lawn mowers and gardening tools but there were roof tiles on the side which we could use to get onto the roof and hide there.

I turned back to get Clary when I hear a little scream before it got cut off. I run back to where she was only to find her gone. My heart beat gets faster and I start feeling panicked.

Oh damn!

SONEONE SAID THEY THOUGHT THE CHILDREN WOULD BE OLDER BUT THEY WILL BE, JUST NOT YET. ALSO THEY ARE GOING TO BE BETTER FRIENDS BY THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!


	6. RUN:6

6** REVIEWS! THATS AMAZING! AND THEY WERE ALL POSITIVE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MADE MY DAY! THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER IVE DONE BUT IT TOOK ALL DAY TO WRITE BUT I WASNT WRITING ALL DAY. THIS ONES NOT AS LONG BUT I LIKE ENDING THEM ON CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE ITS FUN ( EVEN IF YOU GUYS DONT!) XD**

**I DONT THINK IVE DONE A DISCLAIMER YET SO HEARS ONE. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND IF I DID I WAOULD BE WRITING MORE BOOKS!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING TO:**

guest

Daire123

CLACE4HERONDALE

AmazingClace (guest)

**CLARY POV**

My mind was still in shock and I moved without realising I was. Jace ran ahead to find a hiding spot for a while. I was walking as fast as I could without sending a sharp pain down the side of my leg and my head.

My fiery red hair clung to the side of my face from the tears which at some point had stopped going down my face and I was grateful. I didn't want anyone, especially Jace to see me like this.

I hear the sound of a twig snapping behind me and my heart beat speeds up but I don't look back. I walk a bit faster to where Jace had just gone around the corner up ahead.

I feel someone behind me and just as they put their hand over my mouth I let out a loud ear-piercing scream. "Here's Sebastian!"someone whispers into my ears. (AN- was going to be Jonny from the shining but Sebs the evil one so...yeah)

**JACE POV**

I ran towards Clary but stopped around 4 metres away from her as a saw a metal object glinting against her throat. Also I was shocked not to see Valentine(her dad) **(AN-DUH) **but Jon behind her.

Her bright green eyes were they colour of emeralds and wide with shock.

"Stay back Jace. I only need Clary. Dad doesn't need to know your involved," his voice trembled as he spoke. He wasn't the same boy that threw a rock at his sister.

"You don't need to hurt her. Just tell him e ran off or you couldn't find us," I say. I need to help Clary. From the moment I met her I had always helped her. I had to help her.

"She was always the perfect one. The one mom always chose. The one she actually loved. She loved Jon too but not me. She tolerated me!"Screamed Seb. I hope their dad didn't hear him.

Seb looked behind himself hoping to see dad. For him to be proud. It took him a moment to realise there was on one there.

I use the moment of distraction to run forward and pull Clary from his grasp and we ran.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed as we ran of. He didn't even bother to run after us. We ran to the place I found near the shed.

**CLARY POV**

Seb ran of after we left to find dad. He would tell him where we hid because that would only embarrass him. We hid on the roof after climbing up the stacks of tiles that were near the side of the metal rusted shed. The roof supported us and we sat there watching the sun go down. Later we would go to Jaces but first I explained everything that happened and he sat there listening.

This is the day he became my best friend.

**THE LAST LINES CORNY BUT ITS A GOOD WAY TO END. I STARTED WRITING THIS A FEW DAYS AGO BUT I HAVE BASKET BALL AND A LIFE (NOT REALLY) BUT I THOUGHT I WOULD DO THIS BEFORE THE BASKET BALL.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
